


white christmas (or hanukkah i guess)

by royalworldtraveler



Series: elioliver, a series of oneshots [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Oliver, Fluff, High School Elio, Kissing, M/M, School Dances, Sorry Not Sorry, so i wanna write shit, this isn’t much but i really like someone, winter formal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: elio takes oliver to his high school’s winter formal.





	white christmas (or hanukkah i guess)

**Author's Note:**

> elioelioelioelioelio

elio wasn’t scared about tonight. he wasn’t. if anything, he was anxious. nervous. full of that good kind of energy that makes you feel like you’re going to explode out of your seat because you’re so overwhelmed. when you put too many shots of espresso in your morning coffee. before a big test that you know you’re going to do well on.

 

or, in his case, taking his college boyfriend to his high school’s winter formal.

 

it was, by all definitions, a dance, but elio went to a very small collegiate high school, whose commons would soon be scattered with sixty teenagers, max. this included elio’s closest school friends and some of his teachers.

 

why was he so damn nervous?

 

“you okay in there?” oliver called from the other side of the bathroom door, more than likely lounging on elio’s bed, already made up and dressed to the nines.

 

“yeah,” elio said. he had spent the last five minutes trying to tie his bow tie, but mostly staring at himself in the mirror. disapproving. frustrated. oliver probably looked like sex on legs, and elio was just some skinny thing with hair that wouldn’t cooperate.

 

“come out, baby, i want to see you,” oliver replied. he probably knew exactly how elio was feeling. he usually did.

 

elio took a breath, one last look in the mirror, and opened the door to see oliver...

 

 _fuck_.

 

oliver stood tall in his _very_ well-fitting navy blue suit. perfectly bright, gorgeous sea-blue eyes. hair styled in a fluffy coif. an awestruck smile on his lips. he looked like a fucking movie star.

 

“you look...” elio started.

 

“damn,” oliver whispered, at the same time.

 

elio felt his face heat up. there was no way he looked nearly as good as his boyfriend. nope.

 

“i couldn’t figure out how to tie the fucking tie,” elio mumbled, motioning to the loose piece of fabric around his neck.

 

oliver rolled his eyes. gripped either end of the tie, and pulled him into a kiss.

 

(in the end, the dance was just fine. dimly-lit, snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, fairy lights everywhere...it was like a winter wonderland.

 

of course, there was surprise karaoke towards the end, and oliver somehow managed to convince elio to sing with him—let it go from _frozen_ , of all things, jesus christ. they spent some time against a wall outside, muttering sweet nothings to each other while the bass from inside drummed in their chests. most of the time, though, oliver pulled elio onto the dance floor with him—“it’s called a dance for a reason, sweetness.” oliver was shameless out there, jumping around to _love_ _my_ _way_ by the psychedelic furs and serenading elio with _all_ _i_ _want_ _for_ _christmas_ _is_ _you_ , pulling him in and spinning him around with ease.

 

 _white_ _christmas_ was the last song of the night. elio pointed out the irony of two queer jews holding each other and swaying gently amongst straight christian boys and girls.

 

every couple was wrapped up in their own bubble. oliver kissed him during the instrumental, and elio all but melted in his embrace.

 

“happy holidays,” oliver mumbled against his lips.

 

“likewise, _amore_.)

**Author's Note:**

> one day i’m gonna write smut and y’all won’t know what hit you. 
> 
> highkey comment if you liked it, i read every single one and smile so hard, but also requesttttt pleaseeeee!!! you will be my favorite person in the entire world. 
> 
> for my elio. literally this entire series is for you. 
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr for miscellaneous timothee chalamet pictures


End file.
